plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 17 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 17. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |image = NewPS17.png |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Defeat 20 zombies in 30 seconds |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 10 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty The objective is not hard to complete. The player has plenty of time to kill 20 zombies in the allotted time. Using plants that deal splash damage, such as Coconut Cannon and using Plant Food on Spring Beans to instantly kill zombies, as there are only two planks, will help the player greatly However, this level may be a little hard despite the easy objective, because all special zombies from this world (except for Gargantuar Pirates) appear in this level. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 5 |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = 5 4 1 |zombie4 = 4 5 |zombie5 = 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 4 5 5 2 2 3 3 4 5 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 4 5 5 5 4 3 |zombie9 = 4 5 5 1 |zombie10 = 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 2 |zombie11 = 4 5 4 1 2 3 |zombie12 = 4 4 5 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Spring Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Monkeyfruit *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. Plant Spring Beans and Iceberg Lettuce. *When you have enough sun, plant one Coconut Cannon on each lane. *Plant at least one column of Repeaters. *Remember the Spring Bean's Plant Food upgrade. It will greatly help you to kill all the dangerous zombies, especially Barrel Roller Zombies. *Imp Cannons can be easily defeated after you follow the previous line by Coconut Cannon. *Monkeyfruits will help you to weaken the zombies. Gallery NewPS17M.png|Level menu NewPS17G1.png NewPS17G2.png NewPS17G3.png NewPS17G4.png|Final wave NewPS17R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Laser Bean Pirate Seas Day 17 (Ep.42)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Defeat 20 zombies in 30 seconds |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty The zombies are now pretty tough, since all of them are Level 2, which has 50% more health, and all special zombies except for Pirate Gargantuar appears here, which will increase the difficulty. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 5 |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = 5 4 1 |zombie4 = 4 5 |zombie5 = 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 4 5 5 2 2 3 3 4 5 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 4 5 5 5 4 3 |zombie9 = 4 5 5 1 |zombie10 = 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 2 |zombie11 = 4 5 4 1 2 3 |zombie12 = 4 4 5 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Snow Pea (to slow zombies, give enough time for Monkeyfruit to kill them, even in Level 1) **Monkeyfruit (Level 2) **Laser Bean (Level 2 if possible) **Coconut Cannon **Bonk Choy (Level 2 if possible) **Lava Guava (if you have eighth seed slot) **Wall-nut *Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers. Beat the first zombies with Lava Guava. Meanwhile, try to plant Wall-nuts in plankless lanes and some Bonk Choys behind them to be prepared for Swashbuckler Zombies and Seagull Zombies. *Start planting some Snow Peas to slow the zombies down to get enough sun to plant Monkeyfruits. Now plant a Monkeyfruit in each lane. Plant Laser Beans to help you. *When the zombies start to be crowded, plant Coconut Cannons. Use Lava Guava to help you kill some of the tough zombies. *Don't forget to use Plant Food. Gallery NewPS17HG1.png NewPS17HG2.png NewPS17HG3.png NewPS17HG4.png|Final wave NewPS17HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Laser Bean Pirate Seas Day 17 (Ep.42)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 17 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)